Bloodlines
Bloodlines '''is a '''non-canon side story that takes place after the events of ''The Metamorphose Sickness'', detailing a fateful meeting between Desmond Miles, Lisa Castle, Ridley Duchannes, and Desmond and Ridley's son from another timeline, Connor Duchannes. It began on September 13, 2015, and was cancelled on November 27, 2015. It can be found here. Characters * Connor Duchannes * Desmond Miles * Lisa Castle * Ridley Duchannes Story Details Desmond Miles - The Mentor, one of the few beings to be returned to life by a shady individual not once, but twice, Desmond was given new purpose in his pursuit of protecting freedom with the men and women he calls family in his new Assassin Order. Desmond's life took a turn for the more tumultuous when he fell in love with a Siren on a mission. Even though they parted ways in the end, this spawned an alternate timeline where they fathered a son, who then returned to the past to try to kill his father for reasons unknown. A few weeks after a brief but violent encounter with the young man has his heir apparent turning around and offering a truce alongside an offer for cooperation. Too intrigued to refuse, Desmond heads to a small town named Gatlin to meet his son. Ridley Duchannes - The Siren, a young woman cursed as a Dark Caster and chained to a slowly but near inevitably declining mental state. She assisted in the mission against the Arch Demon, secretly agreeing of her own free will to assist him in eliminating the other players in the hopes that one of them would discover her and kill her swiftly. She got her wish in the form of a bullet from Lisa Castle, one of Desmond's novices. Unfortunately for her, she was returned to life, where she assisted in the final battle against the colossal demon, fighting against his army of Crossed. Since then, she returned to her home town of Gatlin for reasons unknown. Lisa Castle - The Soldier, once a vigilante known as the Punisher, she joined the Assassin Order, hoping to make a better use of her skills. Desmond taught her personally, and the two of them developed a friendly student-teacher relationship. He sent her off to retrieve her father for the mission against the Arch Demon, and with Desmond's own reinforcements the small group went off on their mission and the subsequent Murder Game. Eventually, Lisa accidentally shot Ridley Duchannes in the middle of a brief fight between her and another member of the game, and Ridley died shortly thereafter in Frank and Desmond's arms. After dying shortly thereafter herself, and being brought back, Desmond attacked her in an anger induced by a foreign entity. In the end, the entity was expelled, and the two of them grew extremely close over the encounter. After the end of the mission, Desmond gave her the coveted title of Assassin, the first of his students achieve this, and sent her on a mission to tail and subtly protect Ridley. She has since been hiding in Gatlin, watching for interdimensional activity. The arrival of Desmond and Connor draws her to them. Connor Duchannes - The Hunter, Desmond's estranged son in his own timeline, Connor defected to the Templar side, and returned on a mission to eliminate his father in the past for reasons largely left unsaid. He was promptly sucked into a Murder Game, and scheduled for execution thanks to the actions of his impromptu companion. In the afterlife, he was able to acquire a few new powers, a new appreciation for life, and a refocused determination that was altered directly in his next encounter. He was forced to watch his mother die right in front of him, and then fought his father, choosing to spare him for reasons that even he isn't sure of. He then extends an invitation for his father in the present timeline to come to Gatlin and work with him on something. When all these forces collide, it may set something in motion that none of them can stop alone, or even together. Trivia *While originally canon, this side story has since been made non-canon, the events being replaced with The More Things Change. Category:Side Stories Category:Non-Canon Material